A Phantom's Dreams
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: The love of his life had left him forever… or had she? As an Underground Faye… forever is a long time… Please R&R! I need lots of positive reinforcement! PhantomOC LabyrinthPhantom crossover
1. 1 Old & New Friends

Title: A Phantom's Dreams

Author: Lady Ione Athene

Rating: R for violence and later scenes.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of Jim Henson's Labyrinth or the multiple versions of the Phantom of the Opera. I make no dough off of this so no suing little old me. I haven't got the money anyway! ;)

Summary: The love of his life had left him forever… or had she? As an Underground Faye… forever is a long time… Please R&R! I need lots of positive reinforcement! ;) Phantom/OC Labyrinth/Phantom crossover (Labyrinth side non-Centauri unless I decide I need them ;) )

Setting: The Underground centuries after the fateful episode of the Phantom of the Opera took place.

Chapter 1: Old & New Friends

He often wondered what would have happened if she had accepted his love. Would she have embraced him and his kind, or would she have been even more frightened? Was he doomed to a lonely existence with no one to care for or love him? He had thought that fate rested upon his closest friend once. Erik paused as he thought of his best friend, Jareth. Their situations were so similar, but Jareth's seemed infinitely better to him. No, Jareth did not pay for the sins of his parents as Erik did, but Jareth's parents had not sinned quite as terribly as his own had. Erik's eyes closed in silent pain. His parents… He could still remember their shock and horror upon seeing what their deeds had wrought upon their son. Tears came to his sapphire eyes as he remembered how they had shunned him. Only through their death had he come into his inheritance. He was eternally marred by the deeds of his parents, which was why he wore the mask. It was a simple white mask that fitted the right side of his face like a glove from the hairline down the midline of his face to the top of his perfect mouth. The mask slanted to allow for speech and expression, but it still covered his right cheek. His long midnight locks were neatly pulled back at the nape of his neck with a black satin ribbon. The side of his face that was not covered showed perfect and aristocratic features from his high cheekbones and straight nose to the strong masculine jaw. He was a force to be reckoned with! The rest of the man was arrayed entirely in black. He had a black silk poet's shirt that had a ruffled collar and cuffs and opened at the neck revealing a muscular but hairless chest. He wore black breeches and leather knee-high boots. His hands were also encased in black leather, and he also sported a shimmering black cape. By stark contrast to his clothing, Erik's skin was rather pale where it showed. He was a creature unused to much sunlight, a creature of the night. It was one of those rare times that Erik ventured from his home in the daylight. He was riding on his black charger, Bagheera, on his way to visit Jareth. Bagheera was a present to him from his friend; and Jareth's own magnificent stallion, Nightmare, had sired the steed. They were said to be the finest stallions in the Underground. They had a Friesian build with long flowing manes and tails that brushed lightly on the ground and slightly feathered ankles. Their build was more solid than an Arabian's being descended from war chargers, but they were still sleek enough to be riding mounts. They were as immortal as their masters were for they carried the blood of equine legends. Swiftly did Bagheera carry his master toward the kingdom of his birth. So often had Erik once come to the Labyrinth, he knew the maze almost as well as Jareth himself. It had only been in the past two years that the dark Faye had ceased visiting. Bagheera never faltered glad to be back, and they reached the castle swiftly once they entered the Goblin King's realm. Erik entered the plaza before the castle and was met at the entrance by some of Jareth's subjects. Bagheera was taken away to the stables by a goblin with a bit more sense and height than the majority. A guard escorted Erik to the throne room despite the fact that Erik could navigate the castle as well. Jareth was as ever seated somewhat lazily across his throne surrounded by goblins. His blond hair styled wild and free, Jareth was dressed casually in gray breeches and a white poet's shirt with black leather boots, gloves, and vest. The king was also tapping a black riding crop with a crystal sphere atop it against the leg thrown over the arm of his throne.

"Busy as ever I see," Erik commented smirking in his old friend's direction.

"But never too busy for an old friend," Jareth returned with a smirk of his own. The Goblin King stood and descended the steps from his throne. Erik met him half way around the pit in the center of the room each clasped the other's right forearm in greeting. They had been children together though Erik had always been slightly awed by Jareth. While all Faye had some skill in glamour magic, Jareth's was far more powerful because of his close relationship with the Labyrinth's wild power. Faye always had a gifted ability other than their inherited affinity for magic. Jareth had both the gifts of song and the ability to see into the dream sphere. Erik was gifted with both singing and the composing or playing of music. Jareth's voice was heaven to the ears, but Erik's held the power to entrance a listener. Erik's music also contained power, but since both men were musical artists, they had natural talent in other forms of art. Jareth was able to sculpt stone better than Michealangelo. Erik worked with wood and metal usually to fashion instruments, but he could fashion swords as well as carve furniture. "I was wondering when you would show up in my kingdom," Jareth groused.

"Nice to know you missed me," Erik responded to his friend's good-natured complaint with a laugh. "I decided I would stay with you a bit before the masque."

"I'm glad you came, Erik. I know how you have avoided them though they were once your favorite kind."

Erik's reply was cut off by a soft voice. "Jareth?"

Erik and Jareth both turned to find the new Goblin Queen standing at the door to the Escher Room. Sarah Williams formerly of Aboveworld had been the key to Jareth's understanding of Erik's predicament. But there had been a happy ending for the Goblin King, and that was why Erik had distanced himself from his friend for the past two years. Erik had even refused to attend the wedding. He knew Jareth had been hurt by his refusal since the Goblin King had intended for his masked friend to be his main attendant for the wedding, but Jareth also understood his friend's reasons. Jareth had not suffered over ten years though it had seemed an eternity to the Faye king. Erik had watched his love choose another, grow old, and finally die. It was not a fate he would wish on anyone, but he had needed time to heal without the reminder that fate had been kind to another. Looking at the young woman before him, Erik could understand how his friend had lost his heart to the girl. He was glad for his friend also knowing they would not suffer the eternal parting of death. When Sarah had defeated the Goblin King, she had proclaimed herself his equal, and she had become so. Sarah was Faye though she retained a few human qualities. One of those was her ability to easily conceive hence the reason Jareth was throwing a masque ball. A mere two years after their wedding, Sarah was carrying their first child. So far the Goblin Queen wasn't showing, and her clothing still fit properly on her slim body. The queen's dress was an emerald green with a princess waist and a soft blue over layer, which accented her hazel eyes; and her dark brown hair was pinned up in an intricate style leaving only a few ringlets on either side of her face. Her face was barely touched with makeup for her natural beauty needed little help. Her ring finger bore the King's ring, which was a miniature version of his symbol; and around her neck was the smaller pendant designed for the Labyrinth's queen. A coronet had been worked into her hairdo, and Erik found the effect of her overall appearance stunning. Jareth walked over to offer her his arm and lead her into the room having noticed her curious glance in Erik's direction. Erik bowed as they came to where he stood with all the flourish the Faye court demanded.

"Sarah, allow me to introduce Lord Erik Daris of Swancrest Manor. Erik, may I present her highness, Queen Sarah of the Labyrinth."

Erik did not miss both the pride and slight possessiveness of the Goblin King as he introduced his bride. "It is an honor, Your Highness… Jareth has told me little of you, but the rumors of your beauty have reached even Swancrest."

Jareth snorted quietly. "I would have told you if you had not sequestered yourself away in your lands."

Sarah placed her hand gently on Jareth's arm having already sensed it a sensative subject between the two men. "Please, Lord Daris. If you can call my husband by his given name, then do so with me as well."

"Only if you will call me by my name, milady."

"Agreed!" Sarah responded with a smile. "What brings you to the Labyrinth?"

"Your ball, of course," Jareth reminded.

"It also provided me with a chance to make a much needed visit to an old friend."

Sarah continued to regard Erik curiously. "Why do you already wear a mask then, Erik?" Sarah was surprised to see Erik's features pale slightly before he lowered his eyes from hers.

"Erik's face is terribly scarred, Sarah," Jareth explained for his friend. "He wears the mask so that others can be more comfortable around him."

"Oh," was all Sarah could say. She wished she could kick herself! She had only just met the man, and she had already blundered on a sore spot. Sarah soon excused herself for an appointment with the castle decorator who had insisted the Goblin Queen look over the decorations of the ballroom.


	2. 2 Longing & Regrets

Title: A Phantom's Dreams

Author: Lady Ione Athene

Rating: R for violence and later scenes.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of Jim Henson's Labyrinth or the classic tale of the Phantom of the Opera. sniffles I don't own the Phantom's songs either! I make no dough off of this so no suing little old me. I haven't got the money anyway! ;)

AN: I am doing my best to keep true to the emotions of characters not my own though they are out of their normal environments. My writing master and fellow Phantom Phan, with preview priviledges and otherwise known as my little sister, has already thrown several pillows at me for a chapter still a bit further on. So just keep in mind that Angst is my favorite style, that I am a firm believer in giving my characters obstacles to be overcome, and we should be peachy! :D Oops, did I really just say that? swats a certain Goblin King muse for his knowing expression.

Chapter 2: Longing & Regret

The two men had retired to Jareth's private study after Sarah left them. Jareth sat as ever nonchalantly in one of the chairs before the fireplace. Erik's decorum was much more proper, but he was comfortable with Jareth's flamboyant style by now. Jareth recognized the sadness in his friend's gaze. Sarah had reminded Erik of his own beloved, Christine. "You are thinking of her again, my friend…"

"Aye… Jareth, she was the only one to look at me with something other than revulsion!"

"Remember the circumstances you put her under, my friend…"

"No, I know what you are thinking, but her emotions of that moment were true. She looked past my scarred face to the scarred soul beneath, and she was not frightened. She kissed me, Jareth. My own mother never even allowed such a thing! My mother would throw my mask at me and back as far away from me as she could…"

"Rather unjust if you ask me considering it is their fault in the first place…"

"I have long been past placing the blame on them, Jareth." Erik slowly removed his mask, and while there was pity in the Goblin King's eyes, Jareth could not hide his discomfort. "You see, my friend… Even you who have been my most enduring friend cannot bear the marks. It is against the nature of that which is beautiful to put up with that which is not." With a sigh Erik placed the shaped leather back on his face hiding his deformity. "Christine kissed me, Jareth, when I was not wearing my mask…"

"But her love belonged to another…"

"Aye, you are lucky that your own merely did not recognize her own love. I envy you, my friend…"

"I wish only that I could do more for you, Erik, but it is my tampering that got you into this mess in the first place…"

"Jareth, never regret your decision to let me go Aboveworld… It is true that the humans can be cruel, but I was used to that. No, Jareth, you gave me the chance to know something besides scorn, and I shall be eternally grateful for that."

"But at the cost of your heart, Erik?"

"Is it not a human saying that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?"

"Aye, and that may be true for mortal creatures who have little time within their grasp. But we are immortals, Erik. I grow increasingly disturbed over this loss. Faye cannot abide long separations from their true love. You have already lasted far longer than I assumed you would."

"I have often wondered about that, Jareth. I have mixed emotions on the implications. While my heart is telling me that I would have been truest living by Christine's side, my life tells me she was not the match to my soul. I don't know what to think of that, and it is one reason I have begun to heal. Christine has been gone for over a century, and I have not died. If she were in fact my soul mate, I should have died within 50 years of her denial."

"That is why I have been wondering. The ten years between Sarah's refusal and her return, I could feel the drain on my life. I could feel the soul death drawing closer."

"But I should not be dampening this happy occasion with my grief," Erik insisted drawing an emotional mask down.

"I have not seen you in two years, Erik. I needed to know how you were doing. You are much better than you were at our last parting…"

"What do you mean you will not attend!" the Goblin King bellowed.

"Just what I said, Goblin King! I will not be attending your wedding!"

"Erik, reconsider… I had hoped you would be my main attendant…"

"No, Jareth, a wedding is no place for one such as me!"

"You have your mask, Erik. Best friends attend each other's weddings! That is the way of it!" The heated comments rolled of Jareth's tongue before he could stop them. But his masked friend paled and his voice was strained when he spoke.

"May the Supreme One forgive you your cruelty, Goblin King!" Turning Erik had left not to return for two years. Jareth in his concern had watched his friend depart and knew as he watched Bagheera flying through the maze that Erik was in tears. He knew now that his anger had cooled that his words had stabbed his friend's heart like iron daggers. There would be no wedding for Erik that Jareth could attend.

"I can only hope that I have been forgiven my rash and thoughtless comments."

"Neither of us were particularly gracious that day, Jareth. I forgave you almost before I had reached Swancrest. You wanted your day to be perfect and that included having those you care about surrounding you. I denied you one of them. But I was not healed enough to handle that situation. We both know that now. I have healed much in a very short time as I considered our argument that day."

The two friends sat in companionable silence now that their previous argument had been set right. As long as they had been friends, two years was the longest they had been separated barring the time that Erik had been to Aboveworld. It felt good for them to take up their easy friendship once more.

Dinner was an uneasy affair for the Goblin Queen. Erik sat across from her at Jareth's left eating calmly and quietly. Sarah felt fidgety until she felt Jareth's hand resting on hers. She looked up at him, and he gave her an understanding smile. She calmed, but she resolved to find Erik afterwards to apologize.

She lost track of the masked Faye after the dinner was finished. She wandered through the castle not wishing to try to locate him with magic yet. Even after training with Jareth for over a year, she was not comfortable using the magic that was now a part of her. Now that she was pregnant, Jareth had insisted she would not do any strenuous training. Despite how easily she had conceived, Jareth could not forget how hard it was for Faye to continue the pregnancy. He consoled her with the fact that most Faye women were confined to bed the moment it was realized that they were with child. Sarah wasn't certain how consoling that was… As she passed the music room, she froze! A melody more moving than any she had ever heard played within. Even when Jareth sang to her it did not affect her so, but she was surprised to hear two voices within. She knew she was the only woman in the castle that was allowed into the music room, yet she could clearly hear an angelic female voice alongside the haunting male one. She quietly opened the door and peeked cautiously into the room. She saw Erik was sitting at the piano, which worked magic beneath his skilled fingers. A full accompanying orchestra could be heard though not seen. What caught Sarah's attention was the ghost-like figure standing beside Erik. Sarah did not notice her husband standing in the shadows of the room, which was dark lit only near the piano by multiple candles. She recognized the song they were singing for she had started her acting career in this very show. She had debuted as Christine… But the figure before her sang the notes so clearly it seemed… _real…_ coming from her.

Christine:   
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind 

Phantom:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me   
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Christine:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Phantom:  
It's me they hear

Both:  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind

Chorus:  
Is that the phantom of the opera?  
Beware the phantom of the opera

Phantom:  
In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery

Christine:  
Were both in you

Both:  
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there

Christine:   
Inside my mind

Phantom:  
Sing, my Angel of Music! 

CHRISTINE  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera…

"Sing, my angel…" Erik commanded. Obediently the ghost figure broke into the impossibly high descants that told Sarah they were coming to the end of the song. She flinched with his last command knowing how high the following note was. The figure hit it perfectly and confidently. As the note echoed within the room the figure melted away just as Erik reached out his hand as if to touch the pale cheek. Jareth came forward applauding his friend's performance and alerting Sarah to his presence.

"Bravo, Erik. Your voice is as powerful as ever. I dare say you surprised the Goblin Queen!" Sarah broke from her trance.

"It just seemed so… so real!"

Erik nodded sadly. "Christine often returns to sing. She is still my angel of music…"

"So the story is true?" Sarah gasped incredulously.

"Yes, Lady Sarah… I am the Phantom of the Opera…"

Sarah sat down on one of the settees pulling Jareth down beside her. "Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Erik nodded sadly. "It is a tale of deep woes, and it is one your husband deeply regrets allowing…"

"What did Jareth have to do with this?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Sarah, let him continue, and he will tell you," Jareth chided softly. Sarah blushed but nodded for Erik to continue.


	3. 3 The Phantom Remembers

Title: A Phantom's Dreams

Author: Lady Ione Athene

Rating: R for violence and later scenes.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of Jim Henson's Labyrinth or the classic tale of the Phantom of the Opera. I make no dough off of this so no suing little old me. I haven't got the money anyway! ;)

AN: Ok guys I need many more reviews! I need some feedback (other than my little sis/writing master/fellow phan throwing pillows at me...) Am I doing ok? Am I in danger of getting flame reviews? ANYTHING! Your fellow author is becoming desperate!

88888

Chapter 3: The Phantom Remembers

88888

"It happened a long time ago by Aboveworld standards, nearly 250 years ago. I grew weary of life alone in the Underground. Most Faye do not associate with me, and I had never before met a human. Jareth had the ability to cross realms so I asked him if he could send me. We decided that I would be sent in child form, but we did not realize that my deformity would follow me. Because of my face, I was shunned from society. They beat me often calling me the devil's child and showed me at freak shows. I broke free and, with the help of a young ballerina in the Paris Opera House, I hid in the catacombs beneath the opera. I soon began to believe I was terribly wrong to come to Aboveworld, but then as a young man, my friend brought a young orphan to the Opera House. I could feel there was something different about her the moment I saw her, and I began to visit her at night, always at night. She never saw me, and she began to think of me as her angel of music that her father had promised to send to her. It was a role I readily accepted, and I began to work with her voice. She had the voice of an angel even at a young age. I grew increasingly jealous of her because some of the young hopefuls in the Opera House would try to court her to ride on her abilities. I became stricter with her to give her an excuse to refuse them. But then she debuted as the Opera's leading soprano, and she caught the attention of the Vicomte de Chagny whom she had known before she came to the Opera. I was angry worried that she seemed interested in this suitor. The song we just sang was how I overpowered her so she would be unaffected by the journey to my lair beneath the Opera House. I will admit I had begun to acknowledge to myself that I had feelings for Christine. Once I had her in my lair, I attempted to use every power I had to seduce her and turn her heart back to me. I gather you know what happened when I lost control of her and my anger over her rejection."

Sarah nodded in near mental exhaustion from what she was learning. She was hearing the story of the Phantom of the Opera from the Phantom himself! "I debuted in the role of Christine, but I can see I hardly did her justice!"

Erik smiled half-heartedly. "I am sure, of all that have tried, you were one of the best Lady Sarah. Suffice it to say that through Jareth I was heavily involved in the story and music you are familiar with. I had attempted to get my story out earlier, but the man changed too much for his audience of the time."

"I had the opportunity to read the novel," Sarah agreed nodding her head. "He turned you into a real monster…"

"Aye…" Erik was quiet for several minutes before he lifted his sapphire gaze to the queen's. "After Christine refused me, I returned to the Underground in Jareth's keeping. He didn't want to, but Jareth ended up providing me with a crystal I could view my angel through. As the years went by, Christine and Raoul grew older. Christine had two sons and one daughter before she died." Erik blinked back the tears that stung behind his eyes. "It wasn't until after Christine's death that I returned to Aboveworld. I visited her grave to give her one last rose and song. I think it was that last gift that opened the way for her spirit to return to me. I felt her with me as Jareth pulled me back to the Underground. Now she knows the way."

"Do you still sing of the music of the night, Erik?"

The Phantom shook his dark head slowly and when he spoke his voice was thick with the emotion he held back. "No, I have sung that song but once, Lady Sarah. You may have noticed there are two versions of the song in your world. That is because the writer could only write off my memory of that moment for I did not actually sing it to his mind."

"I wondered about that. It's the only song that was different for apparently no reason. I was vastly curious when Jareth let me see what they did to the movie that it was changed. It is the most poignant moment for the Phantom of the play, I believe, and the change of lyrics, while still moving, seemed a bit odd to me."

"That one time I could touch her and sense her in a way that I never could any other woman. She is gone now, Sarah. I would not cheapen the memory of that night."

Sarah nodded again though she looked disappointed. "It was always my favorite song. When we did it in the show, I used to close my eyes and pretend it was Jareth's voice and hands." Jareth wanted to kiss his wife for comparing their seductions. Erik was the master of song enchantment. After all, his own attempt at a song seduction had failed…

Jareth stood bringing Sarah with him. "The hour grows late… It is time the Goblin Queen retired…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth, I'm pregnant, but I won't break!"

Jareth grinned in response his eyes glittering. "I intend to make sure of that…"

Sarah groaned slightly in mock protest. She turned back to Erik with a smile. "I never got to apologize for my rudeness earlier, Erik. I hope you will accept my apology now…"

"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Sarah." Erik replied with a bow after he stood from his place behind the piano.

Sarah smiled again and allowed Jareth to usher her off to their room. Erik sat back down at the piano fingering though not playing the tune that played in his mind. He tilted his head back as his eyes closed with tears seeping slowly from behind the lids.

"Supreme One, I have beseeched you often for that which I have long been without," Erik whispered to the night as he stood and moved to the window. "Jareth has only confirmed what I already guessed. Christine was an infatuation… A strong one… but still only that… I was blinded… I had never known care from anyone and even an infatuation was new to me. Yet I am alone once more! Shall I never know the love of another? My soul longs for it leaving me in agony…" Erik lowered his face shedding silent tears.

88888

Jareth saw his wife safely to bed for despite her protests against the way he catered to her needs she really was tired. Sarah had just drifted off when he felt the magic. He looked out the window just in time to see a black drake flying over the Labyrinth. So Erik was more disturbed still than he let on… Jareth shook his head in silent worry for his friend. When Erik had returned from Aboveworld, he had been broken ready to give up on existence. He watched Erik fly and swoop through the air venting his frustrations. As a drake, despite how beautiful a form it still was, his scarred deformity was more acceptable. It was the only time Erik ever went unmasked in his youth more because of the impracticality of masking a dragon. As a child, Erik had spent days in his heartbeast form coming out only when necessary. In maturity Erik had come to grips with the terrible mask. It had been his first piece of clothing as a babe for his own mother could not stand to look at his face. That withdraw of his own family had hurt Erik greatly. Jareth had long known he stood as the only person Erik would ever claim as family for they had been close as brothers for centuries. They had made it official before the Seelie Court only a year before Sarah entered the Labyrinth for the first time. He and Erik were blood-bonded brothers.

"We have to find someone for him…"

Jareth turned to find Sarah had come over to stand beside him at the window. "I didn't realize you felt it…"

"You know I am more connected to magic in the Labyrinth now than I ever have been. His transformation feels a lot like yours. But why does he fly now?"

"He mentally whips himself for all that occurred with Christine. He can hardly understand why he pushed her so hard. He very nearly killed the girl's love to force her, and yet her innocence shone through his blindness. That kiss Christine gave him left him a changed Faye giving him the courage to leave things as they should be and let her go."

"But you changed things, Jareth. You brought me here…"

"No, Sarah, this is where you belonged. You are my equal, the missing half of my soul. Christine was not meant to come to the Underground. She did not have your love of fantasy and was too Aboveworld in her thinking despite her readiness to believe Erik to be an angel sent by her father. She was not his equal, Sarah… Christine was too easily overpowered by Erik fighting him only when she fought for the life of her love."

Sarah nodded but never took her eyes from the dragon flying in the distance. "Then we must find him an equal…" With a smile Sarah kissed Jareth on the cheek and returned to bed. Jareth joined her after watching the small form of a drake on the horizon a bit longer.

88888

Erik loved to fly! He could feel free when he took to the skies. In the skies there were none to laugh or jeer at him, none to scorn him… He had missed this in his time in Aboveworld. He couldn't very well turn into a mythical creature there and risk being seen by a mortal. He wondered what Jareth and Sarah would have in store for him. He had seen the looks that had passed between the pair before they retired for the night. Sighing the black drake headed back towards the castle. He would need to be rested for the festivities the following evening.


	4. 4 Meetings & Friends

88888

Ch. 4: Meetings & Friends

88888

When Erik awakened the next morning, he was not surprised to find a pleasant breakfast awaiting him. Despite the goblins' thick heads, Jareth always made sure his guests were made comfortable. Erik's clothing had been unpacked and he chose a simple shirt and breeches. While the shirt was white and his breeches grey, his gloves, boots, and silk hair tie were black. His attire for the ball was prepared, but he decided to reacquaint himself with the castle and grounds. He put his white leather mask on and made his way to the castle entrance.

88888

Erik found himself walking through the gardens keeping to the shadows as much as possible. They were more extensive than Erik remembered no doubt one of Jareth's attempts to please his beloved queen. There were several levels now that were terraced with stairs on both sides and a splendid array of flowers cascading down the levels. Looking upon them, there was no doubt as to Queen Sarah's favorite flower. Roses! Blood red ones were the most prevalent though they spanned the spectrum including some roses that the Queen had declared were no color and yet every color. Erik plucked one of the blood red roses just starting to open. He was very close now…

A door in the wall was nearly invisible due to the ivy covering it, but Erik knew it was there. He opened it and found the sanctuary Jareth had provided for him all those years ago. The small alcove was a lake surrounded by a wall of flowering shrubs. In the very center was a small island on which rested a white marble statue. There was a stone path leading to it, but the stones had been shaped to give the appearance of lily pads. Erik took in the beauty of the figure the statue represented as he approached. It was a human woman dressed in a beautiful gown. The crown of flowers and veil on her head showed that it was a wedding dress. It was simple but elegant because of its simplicity. The princess-waisted bodice had off-the-shoulder sleeves, and the full skirt was gathered at each side so that the front of the dress swooped to accent the point of the bodice. The woman's curls framed her angelic face. The artistry of the sculptor was undeniable for the statue seemed almost as if it would come to life.

To Erik this statue was especially beautiful. Jareth had captured the exact look in Christine's gaze as she had last looked upon him in kindness and understanding just before she kissed him. The dress she was pictured in was the one he had made for her. The phantom sighed heavily then noticed as he looked down that there was a preserved red rose at the statue's feet. He knew that rose was the work of Jareth since he had not visited for two years.

"It has been too long, Christine. I apologize for my absence."

The wind picked up brushing against the Faye lightly but not disturbing anything else.

"I suppose you heard the conversation with Jareth the other day?"

His answer was a furious gust of wind, which he interpreted as a yes.

"I don't yet know what to make of it…"

The wind spiraled over to the statue and a shimmery form matching the statue appeared. "You are finally discovering for yourself what Jareth and I already knew." The shimmery Christine had tears in her eyes. "My poor Erik, I would see you find a love such as I have with Raoul! You were happy enough with my pity, Erik, but you deserve so much better than pity." She shook her head and held up her hand to stop him from arguing. "Accept the help of your friends, Erik, even if you don't yet feel ready to move on. It's time for you to fully let go…" Christine raised her hand in a gesture of farewell as she began to melt away.

Christine did not venture away from her place in the Labyrinth for she could only appear to those who had seen her before or beside her statue since crossing to the realm of the living was very difficult for those who had passed on. Erik's two years away from the Labyrinth had separated him from Christine as well. Slowly Erik bent down and picked up the dried rose. It crumpled to dust leaving only the silk ribbon in his hand. He tied the ribbon gently around the stem of the new red rose, and raised the soft petals of the rose to his lips in a delicate kiss before placing it before the statue. With another heavy sigh, Erik turned to head back to the castle.

88888

As he walked back to the castle, he saw a carriage had just pulled up to the castle's main door. The gobliness who was sent to greet the carriage bowed repeatedly even before the door opened. The gender of the attendant told Erik that the person was a lady, and the repeated bows told him it was an important lady. He was proven right as he watched a young Faye with long brown hair step out of the carriage followed by a petite lady-in-waiting. The Princess Aeriessa of Caldonia was indeed an honor! She was very powerful for one so young. It was rumored that she had developed so powerfully that in her minor years the Supreme One had taken her eyesight to compensate for the balance of power could not withstand a terrible shift without catastrophic consequences. If the forces of evil captured Aeriessa, it could mean the destruction of the Underground. In this way she was very similar to Jareth, and it was the main reason for their friendship. Even from this distance, Erik could tell the rumors were true and the Princess' violet eyes did not move rather remained in a fixed sightless stare.

"Milady," the gobliness croaked nervously. She did have a bit of a frogish appearance. "I am t'lead ya to yar chambers."

"And your name, dear?" Aeriessa questioned with a smile. She was used to the awe the rumors inspired in servants.

"Yaris, milady."

"Thank you, Yaris." Already the goblin's unique scent was fixed in the Faye's mind and attached to a name. When Aeriessa smelled a combination of peaches, vanilla, and strawberries, she smiled knowing who approached before the gobliness said a word. "Jareth, Sarah, how nice to be in your presence again, my friends!"

"Lady Aeriessa," Jareth greeted. Sarah stepped forward to give her friend a hug. Aeriessa had become a more regular visitor to the Labyrinth since Sarah's return to the Underground for they had discovered a strong friendship between them. As Sarah drew away, Aeriessa placed her hand over Sarah's abdomen.

"Your child grows strong, Sarah," the Faye told the Queen. Sarah turned a triumphant smile to Jareth, but Aeriessa sensed the shift of emotions. "That is not to say that Jareth is wrong to be protective, Sarah. It has been ages since any experienced a change from human to Faye, and we are all a bit cautious. You are also a Queen, and there are many who might deem it better that the Goblin King did not have an heir."

Sarah gave in, but she noticed Erik standing in the shadows of the garden's entrance. She caught Jareth's attention then directed his gaze towards Erik's hiding place. Jareth motioned his friend over. "Lady Aeriessa, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of introducing you to my friend Lord Erik Daris of Swancrest before."

Aeriessa shook her head as she faced the new scent she had sensed. She held one hand out to him as proper, but she also held her hand out to Jareth. It had become a standard for them that whenever Jareth introduced her to someone new he would hand her a crystal containing their image. Aeriessa had the gift of sight, and Jareth could project images into the dream mind. Between their two gifts, they had devised a way of allowing Aeriessa a glimpse of the person she was being introduced to. But this time Jareth did not give her an exact representation. He showed Erik as he was meant to be with perfect features as was befitting a Faye. Aeriessa sensed Jareth was keeping something from her, but she trusted him. Whatever was being hidden was sensitive and probably better off hidden. She smelled waterfalls and forests as the man came, hesitantly it seemed, closer.

"Erik, may I present Princess Aeriessa of Caldonia," Jareth introduced gladly. Aeriessa had to admit that Jareth had pictured for her a very handsome Faye. When he spoke she knew in an instant where his talent lay.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, Lord Daris, any friend of Jareth and Sarah is a friend of mine. Call me Aeriessa."

"Only if you will return the favor, milady."

Aeriessa laughed. "Well, I can see why you and Jareth are friends. You both prefer informalities." The other three joined in, but Aeriessa noticed the gobliness' agitation. "Well, I shall have to meet up with all of you after I've settled into my room. I do believe Yaris is anxious to show it to me."

Sarah smiled seeing the gobliness shifting nervously. Aeriessa was perceptive as always. Aeriessa nodded to those around her and followed Yaris into the castle with her attendant keeping a close watch on her mistress. Sarah's eyes sparkled with delight as she looked towards Erik. "Well?"

Erik decided to play innocent. "Well what, Lady Sarah?"

"Oh, men!" Sarah protested. "Well, what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Now I **know** you're just yanking my chain!"

Erik's brow rose in question giving the same effect as Jareth's questioning stare since half his face was covered. Jareth simply laughed at his friend's expression. Sarah had more than once caught him off guard with her Aboveworld mannerisms and sayings. It was nice for it to happen to someone else for a change. "That's Aboveworld for 'she knows you're giving her a hard time,' Erik." Sarah nodded to her husband's explanation while giving the Faye lord a good-natured glare.

"So start talking. What do you think of Aeriessa?"

Erik's expression veiled instantly like a door slamming in the face of his friends. "The Princess is a lovely woman," he replied automatically.

"I think it is about time you had some lunch, Sarah. Aeriessa will doubtlessly wish for you to join her at hers," Jareth broke in to ease the tension. Sarah nodded to both men before heading into the castle.

"I hadn't expected you to turn this into an opportunity to pry into my private life, Jareth." Erik's voice was quiet, but Jareth knew that was a sign of anger. The more quiet Erik's voice became demonstrated how much control he was exerting.

"That's not what is happening, Erik. You must understand, my friend, that matchmaking is a full-time job for Aboveworld girls. They take it very seriously, and there is no stopping them. Just smile and nod your head. Remaining polite is the key."

"You mean she's always like this?"

"Only with those she believes deserve an undying love. I think she feels a bit guilty having love when many of her friends here in the Underground have yet to discover their soul mates. Either way, both you and Aeriessa are staying after the ball. Aeriessa is remaining to help keep an eye on Sarah."

Erik half smiled faintly but nodded. "Christine will not be so easily forgotten."

"Erik, no one is asking you to forget her. As Faye that is impossible anyway... What you need to do is realize that you do not dishonor her memory by finding your soul mate. Christine would wish you all happiness in finding the love she could not give you." Erik turned his face away from Jareth, but the Goblin King saw his expression anyway. "She has already told you this?"

"Aye… but I have held on so long that I don't even know how to begin to let go."

Jareth placed a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder. Erik had been through so much pain in life that it made his own seem easy to bear. "Start by allowing Sarah's actions and being pleasant to those she sets you up with. If Sarah doesn't stumble across your match, at least you will begin to come out of your shell a bit."

Erik gave his friend wry look but at least the darkness had left his eyes…

(Come now! Tell me how I'm doing!)


	5. 5 Masquerade

Review Recognition:

Lady of the Labyrinth: I hope you'll bear with me then because I am an angst writer. My character tend to suffer before they finally get their happily-ever-after. Anyways many thanks! I love descrips! (in case you couldn't tell) The muses have very clear pictures for me, but I have to make it look right on paper. Difficult sometimes but worth it. If I like an authors descrips I always praise them for it.

Noni-Noelle: Thank you for your review. ;) I have some surprises in store for this ball never fear. But thank you, I thought he seemed Faye thus my desire to work out a story. My Jareth muse needs the competition anyway. Just promise me that when I introduce the angst you won't be throwing stuff at me like my writing mistress (aka my lil sis and fellow phantom phanatic) As for Fieries and Didymus... we shall see where my Erik muse guides me...

Groundedangel: I'm glad you stuck it out. Some of my fav fics began the same way. I shall not dare to presume... Different people and all...

Kilt Girl: We share a common problem my dear. Still I am a firm believer in two things. 1: Raoul is a prissy pretty-boy who is way too sure of himself. 2: If the Phantom had ended up with Christine in the end, it would have totally changed his character on so many levels. But I must apologize for the use of gobliness... I know it is often used as a nickname for Jareth by many fans, but it is a nickname I highly disagree with. It is most certainly one I would never use for him. Why? 1: My Jareth muse is not related to the goblins in any way. He's Faye and keeps them close by more to manage them and the children wished away to them. 2: I personally find calling him 'gobliness' derogatory since the correct usage of the word refers to a female goblin, which to my thinking is equivalent to calling him a female dog. You also pegged my weakness as a writer. Commas and I don't get along. I will do my best, but it's tough to change habits so we'll see how it goes. ;)

Now! On with the show!

88888

Ch. 5: Masquerade

88888

Evening approached swiftly… Jareth met Erik in the hallway as he was returning to his own room to escort his queen. "Erik, would you escort Aeriessa, please?"

Erik scoffed quietly under his breath. "I cannot believe you need to ask one such as I, my friend. She deserves a better escort…"

"Erik, she has spent the day sequestered with Sarah and has not been able to ask anyone. I'd rather you escort her than have her embarrassed to be entering on her own."

"I will do so if she wishes it." Erik rarely escorted anyone to balls even before his journey in Aboveworld. After his return he had not attended any balls let alone escorted a female to one.

Jareth knocked on the door of his room, and Aeriessa answered it immediately. Jareth gave an elaborate bow, which he knew she would hear. "A humble Goblin King seeks the presence of his lovely Queen."

Aeriessa laughed outright. "You will never be humble, Jareth; but I agree that Sarah is lovely."

Erik couldn't help but be amazed at the vision that Aeriessa made in a dress of deep violet that brought out her eyes. The shoulders of the gown did not hold it up because they drooped off her shoulders and were surrounded by waves of sheer silk that moved with her arms. The corset-like bodice bore jeweled designs of flowers done in amethyst. Below the princess waist of the bodice, the skirt was full sweeping floor-length satin. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head in curls while a few ringlets framed her face. Her curls were situated around a circlet of silver, which dipped on her forehead so that an amethyst teardrop rested between her eyes Her black trimmed violet mask allowed for the low droop of her circlet. Still Erik kept his thoughts to himself carefully veiled behind his immovable mask.

Jareth chuckled a bit at Aeriessa's comeback. "Touché," he accused. "I have returned with an escort for you Aeriessa though I think I might have to tell him you're not interested now."

"Oh, you're positively evil, Jareth!" Aeriessa returned. She inhaled slightly then gasped. "Lord Daris is to be my escort this evening?"

"I will understand if you would rather have a different escort, Princess Aeriessa," Erik began, but Aeriessa cut him off.

"And miss my chance to be escorted by the famous Lord Daris?" she asked in near shock. "I don't think so! It took me long enough to finally meet you!" Aeriessa turned to call back into the room. "Sarah, our fair escorts, or in your case royal pain, are here to take us to the ball!" Jareth harrumphed his disapproval, but Aeriessa merely cocked one brow and smirked back.

"Well, I'm ready," came the answer. "But he's not half the pain he'd like to make you think he is."

Jareth shook his head. "I have the distinct feeling that I'm being mocked in my own castle! Erik, you'd better escort the Princess now before she completely corrupts my Queen!"

Both girls answered in unison. "Too late!" Aeriessa nonetheless walked towards Erik and accepted his hand. She felt a thrilling chill run up her spine knowing that she was now on the arm of the Underground's most elusive Faye. The Underground's handsomest Faye in her estimation, but she reminded herself that there was something about his appearance that Jareth and Erik were not telling her. Erik, was allowing only the basic minimum of contact by holding the tips of her fingers. She could tell his gloves were made of silk not leather this time, and she wondered what he was wearing.

"Erik, tell me what you look like tonight," she requested.

"What do you mean, Lady Aeriessa?" The confusion was evident in his voice.

"What colors and style are you wearing?" she elaborated.

As they walked toward the ballroom, Erik recounted his appearance for the Faye princess. He was dressed in a blood red velvet frock coat and leggings with a white silk shirt and cravat. His boots were also fine white leather, and his white leather mask continued its smooth curve from his cheek over his nose and left eye to cover his entire forehead, which covered much more of his face than usual.

Aeriessa stopped and raised her free hand to trace the line of his mask, which sounded quite unusual to her. She hesitated when she felt his apprehension. She slowly traced the line of the leather, but she made no move to remove it. Erik seemed to slowly calm. "Do you fear people, Erik? You distance yourself from them and shrink from any contact beyond what is necessary."

"I am sorry if I have offended you, Lady Aeriessa."

"You have no need to apologize to me, Erik. It is I who must apologize if my actions were too forward."

"No, Lady Aeriessa. I am… not used to the company of any other than Jareth. It makes dealing with others a bit difficult and at times a bit clumsy."

"I will look forward to getting to know you better, Erik. You are so much an enigma. I admit I am a bit jealous that the rest of the Underground gets to see you tonight."

He could not reply for they had reached the doors to the Grand Ballroom. Erik was in charge of the music this evening, but Jareth had come up with Erik's entrance fanfare. Despite his station, being best friend of the Goblin King had its perks. "I don't know what Jareth has planned for my entrance. Knowing him as I do, it's liable to be over-dramatic."

Aeriessa nodded and they heard the majordomo announce them. "The Princess Aeriessa of Caldonia and Lord Daris of Swancrest."

Only centuries of training kept Erik from groaning as he heard his fanfare. Jareth had instructed the orchestra to play the theme of the Aboveworld play. Despite how well the theme fit him, he did not like to make a dramatic entrance as a rule. He noticed that Jareth tweaked the music a bit adding a sweet undertone for Aeriessa. The room came to a halt, and those present bowed in respect for Aeriessa. She could not see it, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Aeriessa bid them rise as Erik led her down the grand staircase. Erik was glad the princess could not see the shocked looks on the faces of most of the others. Not only was the Phantom Faye attending a ball, he had the Princess of Caldonia on his arm! "Forgive me if I do not accompany you as you mingle, milady…" Erik begged of the lady on his arm.

"Nonsense, Erik. Stay a bit longer. Surely I am not so hideous that you must run from my side." Erik glanced down at her in surprise, but he saw the sardonic expression on her face. "Stay, Erik, and follow my lead."

Aeriessa gently led him along beside her as she greeted other dignitaries of the Underground. He was amazed how she remembered the names of everyone and never made a mistake. Eventually he had to leave her side to make sure that Jareth's entrance was appropriately grandiose. The Goblin King and Queen were announced, and Erik started the music.

From outside the door Sarah recognized the music. It was the same music she had heard before she entered the park that fateful day before her first journey to the Labyrinth, yet it was also changed. An Irish whistle melody interwove into the original melody making a beautiful combination. It fought Jareth's melody at first then gradually wove its way into the tune strengthening and supporting it. Jareth held back a grin as he and Sarah appeared in a burst of glitter at the top of the stairs. It was so like Erik to tell a tale through music. His standard fanfare was well known, but the new element for Sarah revealed the story of their first meeting. Once again the activity in the room ceased and everyone bowed to their hosts. With a wave of his hand, Jareth signaled the festivities to begin again as they descended the stairs. Erik cued the orchestra, and they began to play once more. After Jareth and Sarah had greeted their guests, the party retired to the dining room. Erik was glad it went well. Few chose to speak with him, and he would only answer as much as he needed to. He was grateful when the party returned to the ballroom where he could return to his preferred anonymity, but because of his talent Jareth had made a request of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Erik announced after a cue from the orchestra. "His Highness, King Jareth, has requested a special song tonight for Queen Sarah. If you would all kindly clear the dance floor…" The many dignitaries obeyed the request and Erik signaled for the lights to dim except for on the royal couple. Erik could see the Queen was flushed but happy. The orchestra began a simple tune to which he added his enchanting voice for the royals to dance to.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_(Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright)_

The music swelled and filled the room carried by Erik's enchanting voice. No one dared dance along with the Goblin King and his Queen. But the night was far from over…


	6. 6 Let the Dream Begin

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own them… /sniffles sadly/ However, I do take responsibility for the way I have pieced together the different lyrics of the Broadway and Movie versions of _The Music of the Night_ in this chapter as well as my original characters.

AN: Please don't wish to kill Sarah by the end of this chapter! I've already had to dodge pillows for a week! Trust me, I am an angst fanfic author, and I promise there will be plenty of pain to come for everyone... /note to self: do not read phantom torture to little sister/

88888

Ch. 6: Let the Dream Begin

88888

Throughout the song, Sarah couldn't help but be happy! Jareth had arranged this surprise for her, and Erik's rich voice was perfect for it. The guests applauded as the King and Queen ended their dance, and Erik continued to sing requests for the dancing. But nothing could have prepared him for Sarah's request.

"Erik, please sing for me," she pleaded.

"What would you have me sing, Your Highness? Anything you wish…"

"Sing 'The Music of the Night' for me." Sarah felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder warning that she was in dangerous waters. She didn't have to look at him to know there was worry in his mismatched eyes. Sarah's hazel gaze was fixed on Erik's steel blue.

Shock registered first then fire sparked behind them. The entire crowd stood silently waiting for the Phantom's response. The phantom could not refuse the Queen… But that was exactly what he did. "No, Your Majesty." He said it so quietly and with an air of deep respect, but he had still refused. The crowd gasped in shock at the refusal.

Sarah stepped closer still pinning Erik with the gaze that had once cowed the Goblin King. "Let it go, Erik," she whispered for his ears alone. "She's dead…"

"It is not a song to be sung for a crowd!" Erik protested.

"Then pretend we're the only ones present." Sarah arched one brow in expectation.

"It should be sung to an unmarried woman, Your Highness," Erik attempted.

The crowd was thoroughly confused by now. Erik had in not so many words made it clear that the Queen was asking him to sing a seductive love song that he held dear to his heart.

"Aeriessa can help then." Sarah led her surprised friend forward placing the princess' hand in Erik's. "You cannot refuse me, Erik." She leaned closer to keep her next words between them. "You need to do this."

The Phantom's expression told Sarah that he fully disagreed with that sentiment, but he knew he'd been trapped. Erik led the princess up to the platform he had been singing from, and he spun Aeriessa into an embrace with her back against his chest. With one hand on each of her hips, Erik took a deep breath to try and settle his racing heartbeat.

Jareth stood with Sarah in the same embrace listening. No one would be dancing as they focused on what Erik would do. "Are you sure about this?" Jareth asked his wife quietly.

"He needs to stop enshrining her, Jareth. This was all we could think of."

"We?"

"Christine and I…"

Jareth knew he would have to ask her later. The magic of the Phantom was powerful. Jareth knew Erik would pour his heart into this song. Indeed the very music was from Erik's soul for the orchestra sat silent and entranced as Erik began his song seduction. He started with the small musical intro to begin weaving his spell…

_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . .  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . .  
You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . .  
Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed_

_You with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . ._

Aeriessa fought a gasp when she felt his hands move to her bare arms. As a Faye, he understood only too well how their senses were sharper than mortals.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night!_

How true he was! She had spent centuries in darkness, and her senses were even sharper that most Faye. What concerned her was the fact that Erik walked the fine line between good and evil. No one was sure which side he belonged to, which might have to do with Jareth's influence. Now he was telling her where his power lay, and that power lay in the night.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it – tremulous and tender_

_Turn your thoughts away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night!_

She sensed persecution in him but had no idea where it came from or why. She wondered briefly if that was his reason for his distaste of daylight.

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before…_

Aeriessa smiled even as she fought the power he sought over her. To one such as her, closing her eyes had little effect though she understood what he was asking her to do. As he began to sing the next verse, she became very aware of his hands. He was free with them weaving them over her body as his voice wove into her mind.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness, which you know you cannot fight –_

_The darkness of the music of the night!_

Aeriessa trembled in his arms. Could she indeed fight the darkness he offered? She could not let another overpower her and influence her away from good, but he was very convincing to say the least!

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you were you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

She didn't dare! It was taking all her willpower to resist the spell he wove so well with all his own strength! May the Supreme One help her for she was after all female!

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write –_

_The power of the music of the night!_

Her hand moved to touch the left side of his face that was not covered by his mask. The idea she realized was not her own. His memories of the last time he sang this song were beginning to influence her actions. She heard the music soar around them, and her senses were so overwhelmed that she felt herself slipping away. Again she wasn't sure if this was yet another way his memories were influencing her or her own powers going awry, but rather than have time to figure it out, she collapsed into Erik's arms as he finished the song.

_You alone can make my song take flight –_

_Help me make the music of the night…_

Jareth was the first to pull away from the effect of Erik's enchantment. He instantly sent Erik and Aeriessa from the room and removed the memory of the song from the minds of those gathered. He could not let this get out of hand. Sarah was about to move from his side when Jareth stopped her. "We have guests to attend to, Sarah," he reminded her gently but firmly. He was not pleased by this outcome of her request.

88888

/glances up at her Erik muse and pats his arm before hugging him/ Don't worry love... Things can't get much worse, right?

/her Jareth and Haldir muses cough not so discretely and Ione glares at them/ Ok, well look at it this way... I haven't killed you, and I certainly don't plan on it... That is... unless the plot calls for it... /stops herself/ No! No! Don't need to hurt my Erik! Well, at least not badly... /rolls her eyes and sighs while her newest muse, Lucius, laughs/ I'm glad you find my weak will funny... The others have learned to fear it, my fearsome darling.

/Jareth adds his own teasing/ Better not venture too far out of that hiding spot Vamp boy... Sun's still shining... /his answer is a warning growl from the Vampire/


End file.
